Jueves
by Ann.SxS
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, incluso puede estar frente a ti. Dos chicos encontrándose todos los días, mismo lugar, misma hora. Miradas disimuladas y sonrojos espontáneos, siendo ajenos por la persona de enfrente… no tienen el valor de hablarse, sus emociones luchan contra sus temores a no ser correspondidos. Un parque, una casualidad, una fecha muy especial…


**_¡Hola chicos! _**

**_Aquí_****_ con un nuevo One-shot espero que les guste mucho :D_**

**_Nota: Esta historia esta narrada por Sasuke y por Sakura, cada cambio de personaje esta señalado con una frase... _**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y esta historia esta basada en la cancion "Jueves" de la Oreja de van Gogh._**

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

.

.

"_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres…"_

En cuanto escuche aquella pequeña estrofa mis ojos se posaron en un punto específico del parque. Era irónico como una canción puede decir tanto porque esta era justamente la situación que estaba pasando. Podría ser por timidez, por estúpida o porque simplemente no tengo el valor de hacerlo, pero como aquellas palabras recitaban tanta verdad. No podía dirigiré palabra al chico al que amo.

― Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita…―mis labios inconscientemente se movieron al mismo tiempo que aquella pequeña estrofa.

Qué razón tenía aquella canción, ¿Acaso estaba basada en mi patética situación?

Enfrente de mi estaba mi amor platónico, aquel chico que a cada instante me robaba mil suspiros, aquel chico que no tenía idea de quien era yo. Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de tez pálida, cabello color azabache, unos profundos orbes negras y una sonrisa arrogante que te podía infartar. Si, aquel era el chico del que estaba enamorada. Estaba en el mismo colegio que yo, hasta podría decir que en el mismísimo salón. Supongo que eso es lo que complica mi situación, Sasuke es el chico más popular del colegio, el más apuesto y el más buscado por las chicas, eso es lo que lo hace peor.

Tenía tantas ganas de hablarle, decirle un hola aunque después saliera huyendo despavorida. Necesitaba que me mirara, que supiera que yo existía.

―Claro que lo lograras Sakura― suspire mientras lo miraba discretamente―. Como si no supieras que casi te hiperventilas cada vez que lo ves de lejos.

Si así reaccionaba con solo mirarlo de lejos, ¿Qué sucedería si me le acercaba a saludar?

No quería ni pensarlo. _"Seguramente me infartaría allí mismo, pero bueno, moriría feliz"_

Casualmente él era el mejor amigo de la persona a la que yo consideraba mi hermano, mi mejor amigo Naruto. Se suponía que con todo esto debería de estar la situación a mi favor pero dudo mucho que Sasuke se haya fijado en la chica pelo chicle que constantemente golpeaba a aquel rubio infantil.

¿Por qué él no me miraba? ¿Por qué no podía acercármele como todos los demás?

― Él es popular mientras que yo… solo soy yo― me respondí al instante. No había mucho de que pensar. Si bien era la chica con el cabello más exótico que podría existir aun así no lograba acaparar la atención del Uchiha.

Alternaba mi mirada de dirección. No quería parecer tan obvia o una acosadora. Él se encontraba leyendo un libro que al parecer lo tenía un tanto absorto.

"_**Ni siquiera siente que casi lo desnudamos con nuestra mirada"**_ aquella "bendita" voz en mi cabeza me ataco.

No le hice mucho caso y seguí con mi ensoñación. La canción que estaba escuchando había terminado y después de esa le siguió una mucho peor. Malditos amores no correspondidos.

― Creo que llevo mucho tiempo aquí― susurre mientras me levantaba. Tenía esa extraña manía de hablar conmigo misma en voz alta.

Recogí mis cosas y comencé a caminar, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al chico de mis sueños. Era algo rutinario, mirarlo por última vez antes de ir a mi casa para hacer mis deberes, aunque claro él nunca se daba cuenta de nada y… esperen, ¿volteo a verme?

Me quede de piedra por unos instantes mientras seguía mirándolo, él aun no quitaba la vista hacia donde estaba yo. De pronto salió de su pequeño trance y simplemente siguió leyendo.

― Seguramente se quedó pensando mientras miraba a la nada.

Susurre resignada antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Decidí ignorar aquellos extraños instantes y solamente comenzar a caminar. A veces la mente te juega malas pasadas y creo que en estos instantes mi mente tiene un complot con mis sentimientos.

― Adiós…Sasuke-kun― susurre al viento mientras me perdía de vista por el sendero.

….

.

.

"_Aun no entiendo como no puedo hablarle. Valla Uchiha que soy"_

Estoy sentado debajo de un árbol situado en un parque no muy lejos de mi hogar. Miro a los niños corriendo y riendo con sus familias, a las señoras platicando en las bancas y a esa chica que mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba música. No podía quitar la vista de esa joven.

Su exótico cabello rosado me llamaba tanto la atención, su figura, que poseía todas las curvas que una mujer podía tener. Incluso he tenido ciertos altercados por lo mismo, últimamente peleaba mucho con los hombres por su causa. Sus labios, tan tentadores que me daban ganas de comprobar si eran tan dulces como aparentaban. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color jade, aquellos orbes que poseían un brillo tan peculiar, simplemente te perdías en ellos al mirarla. Aunque odie admitirlo, hace poco me había dado cuenta de algo que intente ignorar por meses:

Me había enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

No tengo ni idea de cuando fue, solo recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi mis nervios me atacaron de improviso y sentí un calor en mis mejillas que jamás había sentido. Me había sonrojado por primera vez. Después de un tiempo entre debates conmigo mismo y mis ganas de iniciar una conversación me di cuenta que ella era amiga de mi mejor amigo, Naruto la conocía.

¿Acaso aquel rubio con cara de idiota tenía más suerte que yo?

Al parecer si, puesto que podía platicar y sonreír con ella en cuanto se le diera la gana, en cambio yo no podía ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Nunca en mi vida pensé que llegaría a tenerle envidia. Maldito dobe con suerte.

― Creo que es mejor que comience a leer un rato― susurro mientras saco de mi mochila un libro que hace semanas cargaba conmigo. Por una razón no podía terminar de leerlo.

"_**Sabes porque no puedes terminarlo, la razón está frente a ti"**_ tenía razón, cada vez que mi mente intentaba procesar las palabras del libro unos ojos color jade inundaban mi mente. Según yo venía al parque al leer tranquilo _**"mentiroso",**_ es cierto llegue aquí cuando me di cuenta que la peli rosada venia también.

¿Así o más acosador puedo ser?

La mire nuevamente, ella se había levantado y comenzó a caminar. Supongo que ya se iba, no pude apartar la mirada de Sakura y desafortunadamente ella se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera cuando vi sus orbes posarse en mi pude despegar mi mirada. De repente, después de unos segundos de perderme en ella regrese a la realidad y, sonrojado levemente mire hacia otra parte.

Diablos ella ahora pensara que soy un acosador.

"_**¿Acaso no lo eres?"**_

"_¡Oh rayos, cállate!"_

Tenía que hablarle, solo esperaba que el valor que tengo ahorita no se disipe en cuanto llegue el momento de actuar.

.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía en las mismas. Nunca había tenido problemas en que una chica viniera a hablarme, pero ella, Sakura Haruno, la única chica que me ha interesado ni siquiera se inmuta en cuanto me ve. En cambio yo, yo nunca les hablaba a las chicas, nunca había desarrollado aquel interés en hablarles. Esa era la razón por la que no hablaba con Sakura.

― Hola teme― llego el rubio que siempre me acompañaba. Poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese Naruto siempre andaba feliz―. ¿Salimos esta tarde?, me gustaría ir al Ichiraku y que me invitaras a comer.

Así que por eso andaba feliz.

― No dobe, me tengo que ir― comente pensando a donde iría―. Después será.

― No es justo Teme, ya ni siquiera salimos…todo por ir a ese estúpido parque, ¿vas allá de nuevo verdad? ― me dijo un poco molesto.

― Hmp― no pude evitar un ligero sonrojo que evite que se viera. Cosa que Naruto noto.

― Teme, es una chica, ¿verdad?

― No sé de qué hablas― mire a mi amigo que me dedicaba una mirada de pura picardía. ¿Cómo adivino el muy…?

― Claro teme, lo que digas…tengo que ir al salón, ¡Nos vemos! ― me grito mientras caminaba. Y yo solo me quede pensando en lo que podía acarrear esta situación.

Lo que haría Naruto si supiera que la chica era su amiga: seguramente intentaría matarme.

"_Eso hay que mantenerlo en secreto"_

.

.

"_A este paso lograras hablarle MUY pronto Sakura"_

Me reclamaba una voz en mi cabeza mientras me sentaba nuevamente en aquel lugar tan reconocido para mí. Habían pasado semanas y aun no lograba hablarle, nos habíamos topado varias veces en el colegio, e incluso una vez mi amigo Naruto me hablo de él pero yo sigo sin poder dirigirle palabra. Aun no tengo el valor de hacerlo.

Dirijo mi mirar hacia el pelinegro que esta frente a mí y capto algo que me llama mucho la atención.

― ¿El mismo libro? ― me pregunte curiosa, era el mismo libro que tenía desde hace semanas, ¿tan lento leía? Y ahora que lo notaba incluso que llevaba la misma cantidad de páginas que la semana pasada…llevaba menos de la mitad―. Entonces, ¿Por qué se le ve tan concentrado en su libro? ―susurre quedamente. No quería que él me escuchara.

Seguí curioseando mientras él estaba tan absorto en su libro. Aun no conseguía las excusas exactas para hablarle. A veces me gustaría ser como mi amiga Ino, esa chica era muy amistosa, si alguien le interesaba le hablaba sin pensar. Ese es el problema que tengo yo, no le hablo por andar pensando demasiado.

Una brisa sacudió mi cabello y con ella un par de pétalos de cerezo cayeron alrededor de mí. Mire fijamente aquel pequeño y frágil objeto que se encontraba en el suelo. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser tan hermoso?

― Que lindo eres― susurre sonriendo mientras tomaba aquel pétalo entre mis dedos.

Era simplemente perfecto. Una textura suave y delicada, su color rosado que contrastaba en aquel lugar, la fragilidad que tenía al momento de caer al suelo. Aun no entendía como la naturaleza le podía dar la apariencia delicada y hermosa a un solo objeto. Recuerdo perfectamente una ocasión en la que mi madre me dijo el motivo por el que me llamo Sakura, mi cabello rosado daba contraste a todo lo que estuviera alrededor de mí, mis orbes jade incluso hacían juego con este color tan peculiar de cabello. En pocas palabras ella me había dicho que yo daría un vuelco en la vida de cualquier persona que yo conociera.

― "Sakura, tu estas destinada a dar luz incluso en el lugar con más tinieblas" ― repetí las palabras que mi madre me solía decir.

Gire mi cabeza en dirección al horizonte mientras seguía con aquellas palabras en mi cabeza. Al parecer estaba por anochecer, lo mejor sería irme antes de que oscurezca. Eche un último vistazo al chico que estaba en frente de mí, seguía absorto a su mundo. Sus facciones tan concentradas le daban un aspecto misterioso, incluso con aquella sonrisa que solo le mostraba a Naruto. No entendía como aquel chico siendo tan popular no tuviera amigos. El único amigo que le conocía era Naruto, y eso porque el rubio siempre terminaba siendo amigo de todos.

No tenía amigas. La única chica con la que platicaba era con Hinata Hyuga, la novia de Naruto y en todo caso una de mis mejores amigas. Aunque en realidad cuando hablaban era por cortesía que por otra cosa. Al parecer Sasuke no tenía la más mínima intención de tener amistades del género femenino y menos con medio colegio estando detrás de él. Cuando le hablaba a las chicas era solamente para alejarlas de él.

― Sera mejor irme― decidí al mirar al cielo. Estaba a punto de llover, aquel hermoso cielo azul había cambiado a uno gris en cuestión de horas.

Me levante sin mirar al frente y comencé a caminar. Antes de dar la vuelta y perder de vista a Sasuke lo mire. Él tenía su mirada fija en donde minutos antes estaba yo. Su semblante era tranquilo, más tranquilo que cuando yo estaba sentada, incluso sus facciones ahora estaban más relajadas. Dejo su libro a un lado de él y siguió mirando al frente. No quitaba la vista de ese lugar y yo no podía estar más nerviosa, ¿acaso…?

― Al fin se fue― escuche claramente esas palabras al momento de levantarse y sentarse en donde antes estaba yo.

Sentí claramente como mi corazón dio un vuelco. Fue tan doloroso. Mis ojos lentamente se llenaron de lágrimas y sonreí tristemente a pesar de la absurda situación. Yo, enamorada hasta la medula de ese pelinegro y él cambiando drásticamente mis emociones con un solo rechazo.

―Supongo que no le gusta que este allí con él.

Con un aura de tristeza que llego de improviso seguí mi camino. Aquellas lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos lentamente comenzaron a caer, dejando un fino rastro por donde pisaba.

¿Seré capaz de llegar a ser la luz de ese chico tan solitario?

Creo que no.

.

.

.

"_**Decláratele, esta frente a ti. No seas cobarde Uchiha, enserio, estoy decepcionado de ti"**_

Aquella vocecilla en mi cabeza ya me tenía harto. Desde que llegue al mismo lugar de siempre aquella voz viene nuevamente a molestar.

― Cállate, ¿quieres? ― amenazo furioso. Aquella voz me estaba dando jaqueca.

"_**Está bien**__"_

Después de eso llego un agradable silencio. Dirigí mi mirar al mismo lugar de siempre; hacia donde estaba Sakura. Se encontraba distraída, demasiado diría yo. Parecía como si estuviera concentrada en algo.

"_**Acércatele y dile que la amas**__" _ tanta maravilla no podía ser cierta. Ni cinco minutos mi conciencia me podía dejar en paz.

― Lárgate― susurre con furia contenida. No quería que Sakura me viera lidiando con mi mente.

Al notar que mi mente seguía parloteando decidí aparentar interés y concentración en el libro que traía en mano. Llevaba semanas con el mismo libro, ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad. Siempre que intentaba leerlo aquella peli rosada invadía mi mente.

Aquella oji jade no me dejaba en paz. Intentaba de mil maneras llevar mi vida como hace meses, aquella rutina que me dejaba en el colegio y en mi hogar. Desde que la conocí hay un trayecto del colegio a mi casa y de mi casa a este lugar.

Quien pensaría que me sentiría cómodo estando en un parque.

"_**No te hagas, si bien que vienes solo por ella"**_ me recordó mi conciencia, aquella conciencia que en más de una ocasión intente callar. ¿Se podía eliminar a esta fastidiosa voz? _"__**No puedes. Yo soy tú"**_

Dirigí mis orbes hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y note como se levantaba de aquel árbol que la cubría. Camino lentamente hacia las afueras del parque y antes de dar vuelta y perderla de mi vista se quedó quieta. Inmediatamente desvié la vista de donde estaba ella. No quería que me descubriera.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está esa molesta voz?, espere a que comenzara a invadir mi mente nuevamente pero no sucedió. Ya se había ido y esperaba que se tardara un buen rato en fastidiar nuevamente.

― Al fin se fue― hable con un alivio palpable. Me levante de mi lugar y decidí sentarme en el árbol donde minutos antes estaba Sakura. En cuanto me senté dirigí mi mirar hacia donde se había ido. Aquel pasillo había quedado completamente vacío. Aunque por extraño que pareciera no me sentía solo.

"_Sakura"_

_._

_._

_._

"_¿Acaso un corazón puede destrozarse tanto?"_

Pasaron días desde aquel incidente en el parque. Desde que mi corazón se partió a la mitad. Desde que intento olvidas aquellos orbes tan profundos que tanto me gustaba mirar, y que aún me siguen gustando. Intento olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha por mi propio bien, no es bueno amar a alguien que ni siquiera sabes que existes.

― Es extraño no haberlo visto.

Tal vez sea una cosa llamada casualidad, destino, karma o cualquiera que sea pero en estos días Sasuke Uchiha no ha aparecido, ni siquiera Naruto ha mencionado a su mejor amigo. Eso es buena señal. Dentro de poco dejare de querer verlo.

"_**Claro que lo lograras, como si fuera tan sencillo**__" _aquella voz en mi cabeza me susurro sarcástica. Una parte de mí, la parte que ahora se rebelaba, estaba en contra de olvidar a aquel pelinegro de sonrisa torcida.

― Solo cállate y déjame decidir a mí― susurre con voz casi inaudible. No quería que nadie me escuchara, lo peor que me podría pasar ahora sería que me tacharan de loca.

Aquella voz no regreso. Y con un alivio profundo decidí pensar en los sucesos que acontecieron luego de aquel día. Desde que escuche a Sasuke decir esas palabras no he puesto un pie en ese parque. Es difícil no estar allí, me encantaba la brisa que corría de la nada, me gustaba aquel frondoso árbol que me protegía con su sombra, las hojas cayendo sobre mi lentamente, los pájaros armonizando el ambiente, los niños jugando, las risas por todos lados… la tranquilidad que daba estar ahí. En definitiva extrañaría aquel parque.

― No tengo porque irme, será difícil verlo pero lo superare…sé que él no me soporta y eso no me deprimirá― susurre decidida―. ¡Claro que iré! ― grite a los cuatro vientos olvidándome por completo donde estaba.

Todos los que caminaban alrededor mío se me quedaron mirando con distintas expresiones: unos con burla, otros con molestia, incluso unos con… ¡lástima! Rayos, creo que me creen loca ahora.

― Pobre niña… tan joven y ya tan mal― una anciana me miraba con lastima.

― ¿Oíste a esa chica?, habla sola― un niño se reía en mi cara mientras me señalaba al pasar de mano de su mamá.

― Tan linda y hablando sola, que mal― un chico me miraba de lejos con cara de pena, era pelirrojo y de ojos color miel. Camino cabizbajo a un lado mío desapareciendo así por el sendero. ¡Valla!, ese chico si se veía decepcionado.

Genial soy la típica enamorada que rayaba a la locura. ¿Acaso no podía ser peor?

.

.

"_Jamás estas consiente de que extrañas a alguien hasta que sientes que ese algo te hace falta"_

Llevo días esperando en vano. En realidad, no tengo la menor idea de que hago aquí, sentado en este lugar de siempre, mirando hacia la nada mientras las flores de cerezo caen a mí alrededor. Me siento un poco incómodo al estar aquí. Muchas chicas me miran de forma mal disimulada, sonríen de manera poco atractiva y para colmo comenzaron a venir todos los días.

Eran unas acosadoras.

"_**Mira quien lo dice"**_ como por arte de magia mi "querida" conciencia salió de la nada solo que ahora tenía razón. Yo antes era un acosador con Sakura "_**No lo eres ahora solo porque no ha venido" **_

Eso era cierto aunque me costara admitirlo. Últimamente aquella pelirosada de orbes jade no pasaba por el parque como lo hacía antes. Eso lograba preocuparme. Ni siquiera la había visto en el colegio y eso ya era mucho. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

― Si hubiera sido así Naruto ya me lo hubiera dicho― estaba consciente de eso. Cuando ocurría algo que inquietara a Naruto- era obvio que algo relacionado a Sakura lo inquietaría- siempre me lo terminaba diciendo a mí.

Solo esperaría a verla en el colegio o que llegara el momento de volver a verla por aquí. Mientras tanto evitaría las miradas acosadoras de mí alrededor.

― Sakura…

.

.

"_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios, pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando. Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta y me quiero morir…"_

Me dirijo nuevamente al parque. Después de dos semanas sin ir- entre deberes y el debatirme- por fin estaba aquí. En el lugar de siempre. Curiosamente hoy era un día nublado, las nubes grises tapaban el esplendoroso cielo azul, y el viento fresco arrasaba con su suave brisa las hojas de los árboles que parecían danzar. Me siento en el pasto, esta vez fue en un lugar diferente, enfrente de los juegos infantiles, en un rincón escondido donde siempre podría mirar a todos y ellos no sabrían que estaba aquí. Podría tener la tranquilidad que añoraba. Podría cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir…

Me deje sucumbir en la oscuridad.

Escuchaba vagamente los ruidos que en mí alrededor se posaban. Intente aclarar mi mente que aún se encontraba un tanto adormilada. En cuanto lo logre identifique aquello que hacia tanto ruido: era un pájaro, los pájaros estaban cantando.

Abrí los ojos de golpe recordando donde estaba. Me había quedado dormida en el parque. Me incorpore y unas manos me volvieron a recostar, intente enfocar hacia esa persona pero mis ojos seguían acostumbrando a la luz. En cuanto lo logre mire a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de algo:

Estaba recostada en otro lugar. Al otro extremo del parque estaban los juegos infantiles, justo donde me había quedado dormida. Dirigí mi mirada a la persona que seguía frente a mí y me lleve una sorpresa tremenda.

― ¿Así despiertas siempre?

Me preguntaron con un tono burlón. No me digne a contestar, no fue por mala ni por arrogante, era porque simplemente no me salían las palabras. Era Sasuke Uchiha quien estaba frente a mí después de todo.

― S-sasuke― su nombre salió de mis labios inconscientemente. El me miro con una ceja alzada y yo solamente quería que la tierra me tragara.

"_Ahora si la regaste Sakura"_

Él se sentó frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos. Yo mientras eso sucedía intentaba hallar una manera de huir rápidamente y con un toque de sutileza. Creo que eso no se podría. Él no quitaba su mirada de encima y yo me sentía enrojecer cada vez más, sus orbes taladraban mi alma. Parecía que quería ver más allá de mí.

― ¿Así que sabes mi nombre? ― tierra trágame―. Menos mal, yo también me sé el tuyo…Sakura― me dijo con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Me sonroje aún más, ¿eso era posible?

― ¿Te confieso algo? ― comenzó a hablar nuevamente sin darme tiempo de responder―, suena raro pero aunque aún no te conozca, solo sé que eres amiga de Naruto, puedo decirte que estos días sin que estuvieras aquí te eche de menos, algo verdaderamente raro en mí― suspiro mientras se alejaba de mí un poco―. Incluso te puedo decir que no sé porque vengo aquí tomando en cuenta que me queda lejos de mi casa. Incluso Naruto se enoja por eso.

Me soltó totalmente en cuanto dijo esas palabras y miro hacia otro lado. Me quede sorprendida e intentando procesar cada palabra.

¿El me extrañaba?

Bueno, al parecer no me odiaba…menos mal.

.

.

.

"_**Tenías que ser un bocazas Sasuke Uchiha"**_

Verla dormir había sido una gran sorpresa para mí. Sus ojos cerrados, sus manos apoyadas en su torso, su cabello esparcido por el pasto. Era la imagen más agradable que habían visto mis ojos alguna vez. Los rayos de sol lentamente se acercaban a ella, dentro de unos cuantos minutos seria víctima del sol. Los rayos solares comenzarían a molestarla y se quemaría probablemente. Por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces la cargue de su sitio y la lleve a otro lugar. La deposite lentamente en el suelo, por lo menos este lugar si estaba fresco, estaba cubierto por árboles y el sol no entraría a molestar.

Después de unos minutos de verla dormir- en realidad fueron horas- abrió sus ojos lentamente y se incorporó de golpe. Por inercia la recosté nuevamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí y sus mejillas inmediatamente se tiñeron de rosado. Debo admitir que eso me gustaba.

― ¿Así despiertas siempre? ― no pude evitar preguntar divertido.

Ella me miro con fijamente y susurro: ―S-sasuke.

Eso me dejo atónito; ella sabía de mí, seguramente era por aquellos días en el parque. Me había descubierto seguramente.

― ¿Así que sabes mi nombre? ― susurre―. Menos mal, yo también me sé el tuyo…Sakura― eso lo dije inconscientemente.

― ¿Te confieso algo? ― le dije al ver que no hablaba―, suena raro pero aunque aún no te conozca, solo sé que eres amiga de Naruto, puedo decirte que estos días sin que estuvieras aquí te eche de menos, algo verdaderamente raro en mí― me di cuenta de lo que decía y me aleje de ella―. Incluso te puedo decir que no sé porque vengo aquí tomando en cuenta que me queda lejos de mi casa. Incluso Naruto se enoja por eso.

Ella me miro sorprendida y más sonrojada todavía. Tenía que abrir la boca en el momento menos oportuno. Pude haber comenzado bien con ella y soltaba toda la sopa. ¡Qué vergüenza!

― Bueno― susurro sonrojada―, mucho gusto Sasuke-kun― me sonrió.

― Mucho gusto Sakura― debo decir que desde hace mucho no sonreía como lo hice ahora.

Después de todo hablar de más me había traído algo bueno.

.

.

.

"_Mi vida ha cambiado, un día especial este 11 de marzo"_

Es sorprendente como la vida cambia en tan pocos segundos. Pase de ser la chica enamorada de un amor imposible a ser la chica, la mejor amiga de mi amor imposible. Bueno, por lo menos avance. Hace un año exactamente que lo conozco, si, un 11 de marzo nos comenzamos a hablar. Hoy era un día muy especial. Éramos inseparables, aunque claro, el seguía mostrando su frialdad conocida. Éramos prácticamente una pareja dispareja, según los términos de Naruto.

Mis pies andaban por si solos, no era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Solo sabía una cosa: hoy si me le declararía. Después de debatir por semanas con mi almohada, de pelear con Naruto por el mismo tema, de los consejos de Hinata y de muchas cosas más por eso me decidía.

― Sakura― escuche que me llamaban. Era obvio de quien se trataba.

Me acerque a él y le sonreí, era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos. Tenía que perder mi miedo.

― Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ― él solamente asistió con la cabeza y me siguió a la salida del salón―. Tengo que decirte algo…yo…― era ahora o nunca.

― ¿Si? ― Sasuke me miraba paciente.

― Bueno, yo te quería decir que…― no tenía el valor para decirlo.

Al notar como me debatía, Sasuke alzo una ceja confundido, tomo asiento en una banca que estaba cerca de donde nos encontrábamos y me siguió mirando. Estaba esperando a que hablara de una buena vez. Inspire hondo y me senté junto a él, intente regular mis pensamientos que llegaron de improviso, y con un corazón latiendo al mil por hora comencé a hablar:

― Sasuke, esto es muy importante, por lo menos para mí― seguía sin mirarlo. Sabía perfectamente que verlo a los ojos disminuiría el valor que tenía en estos momentos―. Hace un año exactamente que comenzamos a hablar pero debo decirte algo; desde antes quería conocerte solo que no tenía el valor para hablarte― no lo mires, no lo mires―, sé que esto podría cambiar mucho las cosas pero, no puedo aguantar más… ― mire a Sasuke fijamente, él mantenía la mirada puesta en mi―, creo que esto lo he sentido desde hace mucho, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, solo que sé que estoy completamente segura…

Intente decir aquellas palabras que hace tanto tiempo regían mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que lo amaba?

"_Tal vez una demostración valga más"_

Me sonroje levemente al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Si no tenía el valor para hablar, ¿Por qué no demostrárselo? Levante mi mano lentamente y la pose en su mejilla. Sasuke me miro entre sorprendido y confundido, esta vez no pudo disimular su expresión. Sentía claramente el calor de mis mejillas y como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Me acerque cada vez más a su rostro con los ojos todavía abiertos, quería saber cuál era su expresión. Si notaba alguna reacción que no me ayudara me alejaría de él. No hubo ninguna reacción de su parte.

Mientras más me acercaba- la distancia parecía tan lejana- note como sus ojos se posaban en mis labios. Eso era buena señal. Me acerque hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaron, podía percibir un ligero aroma a menta, cerré los ojos dándome por vencida a tal sensación. Fue él quien acorto la distancia y mis labios finalmente se posaron con los de Sasuke.

Cuando mis labios hicieron contactos con los suyos mis emociones estallaron dentro de mí, había muchas emociones indescriptibles. No sé en qué momento comencé a recordar cada instante que había pasado con él; la primera vez que lo vi, cada día que lo encontraba, la primera vez que nos hablamos…nuestra amistad. Nada de eso se comparaba con lo que sentía en este instante mientras nos besábamos.

Se levantó de la banca sin dejar de besarme. Yo lo tuve que imitar. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Sumergida en mis emociones perdí la noción del tiempo, solo era consciente de que Sasuke estaba conmigo. Puse mis manos en su nuca e intente atraerlo más hacia mí. El beso fue dulce, fue placentero, el primer beso que compartíamos. Tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos demostrados en un instante tan pequeño.

Era un sueño hecho realidad; Sasuke Uchiha me estaba besando.

Nos separamos al sentir como la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a reclamarnos. Nos contemplábamos sonrojados y sin nada que decir. Habíamos dado finalizada nuestra amistad por medio de ese beso, habíamos cambiado tantas cosas al expresar sentimientos. Solo esperaba que Sasuke reaccionara como esperaba.

― Te quiero Sasuke― por fin dije lo que necesitaba expresar. Su mirada poseía algo que nunca había visto, me sonrió como solo él sabía y me volvió a besar.

Si anteriormente ese beso me había hecho delirar en definitiva el beso que Sasuke me brindaba en estos momentos me hacía desfallecer.

― Yo también te quiero Sakura― me sonrió, esta vez era una sonrisa sincera.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo lejos de esa banca. Caminamos en silencio mientras intentaba adivinar a donde me llevaría. Nos tomó unos minutos llegar a nuestro destino, era el lugar exacto donde había comenzado todo… estábamos debajo de ese árbol de cerezo.

― Ahora que tenemos nuestros sentimientos aclarados― al escucharlo decir esas palabras sonreí nerviosa―, creo que lo mejor será dar el siguiente paso y que mejor que en el lugar donde nos encontramos por primera vez― miro a su alrededor―. Sakura, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

No necesite pensarlo dos veces, con una emoción contenida dije:

― Si, acepto.

Bajando mi mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas me di cuenta de algo que ignore desde un principio: estaba completamente segura que daría todo por él.

Definitivamente a partir de ahora mi vida cambiaria. Estaba con Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Qué más podría desear?

.

.

"_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón"_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente subiré la continuación de "un fantasma en mi casa"**_

_**Recuerden: los comentarios hacen feliz a esta escritora :)**_

_**¿Algún review para esta pequeña historia?... **_

Sayonara!


End file.
